Stranded
by UrFriendTheNinja
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase get stranded on a deserted island with no way to contact the outside world. How will they survive, and will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Okay, my very first Lab Rats story! Hope it doesn't suck…**

 **Anyway! I was stuck for a really long time, I finish writing this on like the 21st (though with editing and personal stuff it probably won't be up till like the 25th), and I started maybe the 15th, because I was just having a really hard time wording this beginning part, like the first third of this chapter, so I literally just cut it off and went to a later scene, you'll know what I mean when you read it. Sorry if it's bad. Also, I feel like they're all a little OOC in this chapter, so I'll try to bring them back into character in the next chapter. On a lighter note, I'm very excited for people to read my work, hope you like it! Without further ado, I give you** **Stranded.**

 **I do not own Lab Rats or anything else you recognize. Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, and/or punctuation errors.**

Chase's P.o.V.

The mission was simple. Fly in, put out the fire, fly out. Well apparently that's easier said than done.

Our mission was to put out a wildfire on a deserted island. Simple, right? When Mr. Davenport gave us the mission, we weren't concerned for anyone's safety, since we had successfully completed missions like it in the past with no problem. But after we had put out the fire, instead of having Bree speed us back to our helicopter, we walked back. Even though it was burned up, the island was breathtaking. Tall trees (though most were burnt down, some survived), vast mountain ranges, and endless rivers. Though when we got back to where we landed, we were not nearly as happy as we were a moment ago.

Adam's P.o.V.

"Alright, remain calm, it's just a normal day, and our helicopter it up in flames. Nothing to worry about. We're fine, we'll just call Mr. Davenport to come pick us up," I suggested.

"Um, Adam, our phones are in there," Chase said. Man, he just has to go and rain on my parade, doesn't he?

"What?!" Bree exclaimed. "My phone— is inside the burning helicopter?!" She almost fainted at that point. Yeah, that might be a problem.

Bree's P.o.V.

After we put out the fire in the helicopter, since it was getting dark we went scavenging for things to use to make a shelter. Chase went up a mountain, Adam is in the woods, and I'm currently searching the shorelines. Though all I've found so far is a few pieces of driftwood and a very cranky snapping turtle. Ow.

Being alone meant leaving me alone with my thoughts, which I usually enjoyed. The events of this day happened so quickly, I didn't have time to stop and process everything. I'm stranded on a deserted island with my two obnoxious brothers, with no way of getting home. Typical Tuesday.

My first concern wasn't how we would get home, I'll worry about that tomorrow. My first concern was how we would survive the night.

Maybe this seems crazy, but I sort of feel like this is my fault. If I had just sped my brothers and myself to the helicopter instead of walking, we could have gotten there in time to put out the fire in the helicopter. Then, we would have been able to repair it and we could go home. But no, I decided to take my time, and now we're stranded here.

"Ooh!" I exclaimed. I came across an abandoned sailboat. The wood was a little crumbly, but that meant it was easy for me to pull apart. I jumped back, on account of finding a large spider residing inside. I stepped back and let is crawl away, and watched it dig a hole in the sand. I shivered at thought of how many spiders could be down there. Well I guess it _is_ nature.

I got back my work, pulling apart the boat. Eventually, I ended up with about twelve decent pieces of wood to use.

I took them back to our meeting place, which was a large rock (about half the size of a minivan) surrounded by trees and smaller rocks not too far from our helicopter. I leaned the wood against the rock and found a smooth place to sit, sheltering myself from the wind.

Satisfied with my work, I sat down and used a pumice stone to file my nails.

Adam's P.o.V.

Okay, I've got to stay focus- Hey look! A deer! No, stay focused. Stay focused…

I couldn't stay focused. All I could think about was how we got here. One minute we're putting out the fire, and the next we're on our own in the wild. When we got to our helicopter and found it on fire, I was about to freak. Though, I knew I couldn't for two reasons. One, I've worked up a reputation of being the positive one, so if I got upset, Bree and Chase would definitely freak out, and two, I'm the oldest. To me, being the oldest means that I have to stay strong for my younger siblings, because they look up to me and should be able to count on me for these types of situations. Not that we should get in situations like this _too_ often.

This is my chance to show Chase and Bree that I am a responsible adult, and that I can handle things when I'm put in a tough position. I always knew I could prove myself, I just needed a moment.

After what felt like years of searching, I finally came across some slightly charred trees that had fallen over.

I went back to the helicopter to see if I could find anything sharp. Luckily, I found some tools that survived the fire: a screwdriver, a hammer, and an axe. I didn't think the screwdriver or the hammer would help me, so I left them, took the axe, and got to work.

I climbed up one of the skinnier trees and started hacking at it's limbs. I got five suitable branches and headed back to our meeting spot.

Chase's P.o.V

So in hindsight, volunteering to go up the mountain was probably a bad idea. The mountainside was an approximate forty degree slope, with trees and rocks to add to the problem. Maybe on my way down I could measure the slope in relation to the mountain's height to calculate the distance I traveled. Anything to keep my mind off the current situation. (A.N. I'm only in junior high, and I completely made that up, so does that make any sense to any skilled mathematicians out there?)

I know I can't avoid everything forever, but right now it's my best bet. I know a lot of facts, and some of those facts are about what happens to people who get stranded on desert islands. I don't want to think about any of us _ever_ ending up there, so I'm choosing not to think about it. It's not a good way to handle this situation, but it'll do.

It was getting dark, and I'd searched most of the island with no luck. Hoping Adam and Bree found resources, I gave up. Considering I have a nearly photographic memory, finding my way to our meeting spot was easy. Now, finding a way back home, that will be a different story.

 **Okay, I know that was** _ **really**_ **short, and a little boring, and the ending was** ** _terrible,_** **but that was sort of like a prologue but not really, and I just wanted to get the story set, so in the later chapters will make sense and I can actually get the story going. Also, I'm currently curled up in a blanket on my couch watching Zoey101 reruns (which I do not own), so I'm kind of on lazy mode, and I just want to get this up, I'll care more later I promise. I realize that I sound really lazy and I'm not making a good first impression of myself, but I promise the next chapters and others to come will be longer, and there will be more action and drama and comedy and whatever you want out of this. So I hope you stick around, it's going to get better. If you do stay, see ya soon!**

 **-Meg❥**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **I'm back, did ya miss me? Sorry I was gone so long, I had volleyball camps and dance classes and pool parties and time just got away from me. Also, I was staying at my friend's lake house from Thursday to Sunday, and on Saturday we went to the Taylor Swift concert. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I received wonderful feedback from all of you. I will probably be updating more this week, just to make it up to you. Anyway, on to the story!**

 **I do not own Lab Rats or anything else you recognize. Please excuse any grammatical, spelling, and/or punctuation errors.**

Bree's P.o.V.

When Adam and Chase finally got back to our meeting spot, we gathered everything we found.

"Alright," Adam started. "Wood, wood, and nothing. Good work Chase."

"Hey, you try searching a 1,436 foot mountain," Chase defended.

"Oh only you would know how tall that thing is." This is going to get bad, looks like Bree to the rescue, again.

"Boys boys boys! We're stuck here together, we might as well not kill each other," I but in. That's how I'll be when we're stuck here I suppose. Adam and Chase fighting, and me to keep the peace. I guess that's my job as the middle child. Fun.

"Bree's right, let's just get a shelter built, it's getting pretty dark," Adam added.

Building a hut out of trees and a boat was actually easier than I thought, though I don't recommend it. If I were to guess how long it took us, I would say an hour, two hours tops. (A.N. Here's sort of what I had in mind for it to look like, if you're curious: 5600/15360037518_9ea80b2478_ )

Once we finished, we were all pretty tired, so we went inside and tried to sleep. I don't know about Adam or Chase, but I've got too much on my mind to sleep, regardless of how tired I am.

"Hey guys? Are you awake?" I whispered. They both grumbled in response. "I'm sorry," I continued. "For getting us into this mess." At this, they both got up.

"What are you talking about? How is this your fault?" Chase asked, clearly not understanding the way I saw things.

"If I had just sped us back to the helicopter instead of walking back, we probably could have gotten to it before it lit up, and we could have gone home," I said, suddenly feeling all of the guilt I felt today wash up into my system at once.

"It's not your fault, there was no way you or any of us could have seen that coming. You can't blame yourself for things you have no control over," Adam joined in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks guys," I responded. They seemed satisfied, and went back to sleep. Though, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight. I was still convinced that it was my fault. Even though what Adam said was true, I was still guilty. Every mission we go on, my job as part of the team is to get us back home safely, and I didn't do that. I failed. We may have successfully put out the fire, but in my eyes, I still failed the mission.

Mr. Davenport's P.o.V.

"I don't get it! Where could they be?" I exclaimed, thinking out loud. "They should have been back from the mission by dinner last night!" Or tonight, I thought. It's three am, but I know I won't be sleeping tonight. When your kids have gone missing, sleep doesn't seem nearly as important as it did before.

"Are Adam, Bree, and Chase back yet?" Leo asked walking into the lab. After protesting, I finally got him to go to sleep at midnight, but he's come down to check a few times, and I haven't objected to that. Even though he's only known them for a few years, we're a family now, and I know he cares about them like they've been his siblings for his entire life.

"No!" I said, trying not to yell, in fear of waking up Tasha. She went upstairs to bed at eight, she didn't want to wait up since she has a cold. "I don't know where they are!"

"Did you try calling them? Or tracking their chips?" Leo asked trying to help, though only suggesting things I've already thought of.

"I've been calling their phones for hours, none of them are answering me, and the island the mission was on is out of range for my tracking device," I answered.

"Well can't you boost the power or something?" Leo offered.

"I could, but that requires tools that I don't have yet. I ordered them but they won't come in until tomorrow night," I said, getting more frustrated repeating it out loud.

Leo's P.o.V.

I can't believe this! I feel terrible being here in our safe mansion, knowing that my siblings are stuck somewhere with no way to get home, if they're even still- No. I won't let that happen, but if that was the case, I wouldn't want to know.

Big D finally went upstairs. I told him to sleep, but he probably went to get more coffee. I looked at all of his equipment, and from what I could see, he hadn't made much progress in finding Adam, Bree, and Chase. Maybe if I can use my energy absorbing ability on his tracking device, I could increase the range and find them.

I started towards Big D, but then I stopped. Should I tell him? If I do, he'll probably turn me down, say it's too dangerous, or I'm not ready for this type of challenge. I turned back and readied myself for what I was about to do. I didn't want to remove energy from myself, I've already tried that, and it did _not_ end well.

I looked around for another energy source, there were a lot, but they were all inventions that Big D would get mad if I drained their energy. My eyes then stopped one one item. My mind told me no, but I knew I had to if I wanted to save my family. I grabbed my cell phone, and drained it's power. Quickly, before I had time to regret what I'd done, I transferred the energy from my phone into the chip locator.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "It's working!"

After I made sure I got as much power in as I could, I turned on the machine and it immediately started beeping. There were three little blinking lights on the screen, a green one for Chase, a blue one for Bree, and a red one for Adam.

I zoomed in on their location, and found that they're still on the island, and alive. Thank goodness.

"Now," I thought to myself. "How do I get there?"

(Still) Leo's P.o.V.

I knew it, Big D is going to kill me. I held my breath as I connected the final two wires together in his spare helicopter, Adam, Bree, and Chase took his main one. He always hid the keys from me because of past experiences, so I figured out how to hot-wire it. Those years of tech club in high school finally payed off.

"Yes!" I whispered. The vehicle shook a bit until soft purring of the helicopter could be heard throughout the garage. I winced, hoping no one else in the house could hear it, or else I would be done for. Grabbing a bag of snacks I'd gathered and a few things that might come in handy, a pocket knife, a lighter, a jug of water, and few yards of rope, I jumped in the helicopter and took off.

"Alright," I said to myself. "I went behind Big D's back, used and ability on one of his inventions, possibly destroying it, and hijacked his helicopter, without leaving any sort of note or message to my parents saying what I'm doing or where I'm going, all to save my siblings. They so owe me."

I hooked the tracking device up to the helicopter and set it to take me to Adam, Bree, and Chase's exact location.

Now that there was no going back, I was starting to doubt my plan. Am I doing the right thing? Of course I am! They're my family, and if life offers me the option to bring them back, I'll take it. Big D is going to be so mad, though in the end I assume, I hope, he'll be proud.

I checked the time on the helicopter's digital clock: 6:36am. Leaning back in my seat, a few thoughts crossed my mind. What do I do when I get there? What if I can't find them, or I do find them and they're dead, or driven to insanity or- dead? I don't know. I hadn't gotten any rest last night, I think I'll sleep on it.

I woke up to the sound of rapid beeping. I wanted to go back to sleep, but my instincts told me to check it out.

"Oh no" I said, seeing the problem. The fuel tank is empty, and by the looks of it, the helicopter is descending.

I quickly scrambled to the back seat and found a parachute. Grabbing my stuff and anything else that looked useful, I opened my door, braced myself, and jumped.

Adam's P.o.V.

When I woke I noticed two things: Bree and Chase are gone, and I was soaked. Every few seconds I felt a wave of saltwater crash on top of me, meaning we built our hut too close to the shore.

Eventually, I picked myself off the ground. Failing to brush the sand off of me, I gave up and wandered around the shoreline, looking for my siblings.

They weren't too hard to find— only a few hundred feet west (or east, I don't have a compass), where the water was deeper and they were using an old, rusty fishing pole to fish for breakfast.

Chase was laughing at something Bree had said, and she gently pushed him. It was nice to see that they were making the best of the situation. As I neared them, they noticed me and waved me over.

"Hope you like trout Adam, because that's all we caught," Bree said.

"Um, I think you mean that's all _I_ caught," Chase countered.

"Yeah, whatever," she responded. "At least I—"

Suddenly, out in the water we saw a giant splash. Concerned, I headed into the water to check it out, my siblings following closely.

A parachute covered mound, presumably a person, broke the surface of the water and struggled to remove the parachute. Without caring if this person was friend or foe, I helped get it off, only to be taken aback when I saw the face. In unison, my siblings and I cried out.

"Leo?!"

 **Okay, how was that? Did you see that coming? I did! Well I wrote it so– Anyway, I kinda rushed the ending because I just wanted to get this up ASAP since it's been forever since chapter one (still sorry about that!), but I hope you still enjoyed it. Hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be nearly as long, I'm gonna start it as soon as I get this up. Until then, tell me what you thought, your reviews make me smile. Thanks for reading, if you're still here, does anybody even read A.N.s at the end? I do, but maybe that's just me. Okay I'm rambling, bye!**

 **-Meg❥**


End file.
